Ice Cold Sickness
by Sparked By Frost
Summary: Almost a year after Pitch's attack he decides to visit the young winter spirit again. This time infecting him with an unknown sickness that will slowly kill him. Will the Guardians be able to get the cure in time? Or will Jamie and the Guardians have to watch Jack slip away forever. Sequel to Ice Cold Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who don't know, I've been sick for the past week. I'm almost better now, I can finally move a little more then before. This story won't be updated everyday like Ice Cold Heart unfortunately Sorry guys. But please enjoy this chapter. **

**Warnings: Blood and some gore, one part that may not be good for those with light stomachs. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the story idea. **

* * *

**ICE COLD SICKNESS**

Nightmares, they are something that everyone, even us Guardians have them once in a while. The reason is Pitch Black, the boogeyman. Everyone's life is like a book, each large moment in one's life is like a chapter in this book of you. Mine is no exception, and I was hoping that my most recent chapter in my book would be the last I see of Pitch, he'd tried to use me to hurt my friends, putting me in an endless nightmare. But he didn't know of my strong will, my devotion to overcome his influence.

But as I start a new chapter in my book, I know that Pitch will return, with his fears and nightmares, and I knew I'd get stuck in the middle of it all. I had fears, and nightmares of them coming true, the Guardians of course didn't know that, and hopefully they never will.

My nightmares are no place for a Guardian…

**| NORTH POLE**

Jack had been living at the pole for a little over a week now. He was finally getting used to the rushing yetis and the pitter patter of the feet of a small elf running down the hall. The Guardians visited him and North at least once a week, sometimes more. And as night approached he made his way though the halls towards the room he had picked out. It was officially his room now.

As he reached for his doorknob a large hand fell on his, stopping him from going into his room. He flinched a little, not used to physical contact, but he quickly hid it, smiling up at the hands owner. North stood above him, a small smile on his face.

"I am glad I could catch you, Jack." Said North, his words thick with his accent.

"Hey North, did you need something?"

"I was just wondering if you need anything before you hit the sack."

"Na, I'm good, but thanks for the offer North."

"Okay, goodnight Jack, did not let the bug beds bite."

Jack resisted telling North that it was bed bugs, smiling all the same he opened his door, shutting it shortly after. He walked in, setting his staff next to a dresser that was in the room. The whole room was covered in a layer of frost, and the bed looked cold and inviting to Jack. He was always tired in the month of December and January, and today was no exception.

Jack yawned, walking over to his bed, folding down the cold covers and crawling into the bed. He pulled the blankets up, and they covered in another layer of frost. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

North slowly stuck his head out from behind the door seeing Jack asleep peacefully in the frost covered bed under the pure white blankets. He smiled and shut the door quietly; Jack deserved a good nights rest.

**ROTG**

Jack didn't know how long he slept until he heard feet shuffle around in his room, he was an unnaturally light sleeper, after all, he did spend pretty much all of his immortal life at an abandon lake. Jack slowly looked around the room, his eyes searching every corner. He took a deep breath before slowly sliding off the covers and getting out of his cold bed. His bare feet hit the already cold ground, his eyes searching every corner of the dark and silent room.

"Oh Jack, still a light sleeper I see." Jack turned towards the voice, but it seemed to echo around him, sending chills down his spine. "I remember when you were human, you would never let me give your sister nightmares, you believed in me, just as much as you did the Guardians, and the second I tried to give her a nightmare you would wake up and check on her, as if you heard something, or felt something. It's an amazing gift, even if it is so utterly annoying."

"Pitch?" how could Pitch have already come back?

"Smart, aren't we? What gave it away, the voice? Or how about the nightmare part, was that it?" sarcasm dripped from each word as it echoed through out the room.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" asked Jack.

"To finish what I started." The dark voice seeped from the shadows behind Jack. He swung around, only to be met with a hand swiping across his chest. He yelled in pain, falling to one knee and placing a hand on his chest. "You really should watch your surroundings." The dark voice said. Jack looked up at Pitch, his yellow cat eyes gleaming in the dark.

But Jack could see weakness in the man's stance. Jack let out a harsh breathy laugh. "You… you are not even…" Jack gasped out. "Fully recovered…"

"You should be more worried about yourself." Pitch said. Jack looked at him for a second before pulling his hand away from his chest. It was completely covered in blood, the sticky red liquid dripped from his hand. Jack looked down, just now noticing the crimson blood that was poring out of his body.

He gasped, placing his hand back against the claw marks. "Don't think I came here to kill you. Or at least, I'm not going to kill you, yet. You will be the thing that breaks down the Guardians."

"Your… your mind control… thing doesn't w-work on me… anymore…" gasped out Jack.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant. You are the only thing holding the Guardians together at this point, if they lose you, they will fall apart."

"I'm… not that… important to t-them…"

"Oh so modest, you may think that you are nothing but a speck of dust to them. But in reality you're the chain that binds them all together." Pitch explained, slowly circling the young winter spirit.

"They w-worked… fine without me before… why not now?"

"Because my dear boy, you do not see now that they actually care for you like family they would be grief stricken if you died." Everything started to click together in Jack's mind. He looked down. He held his chest with one hand while the other was firmly on the ground to keep him from falling. "Unfortunately we will have to cut this meeting short. Someone is coming to see you. But, I have one more thing for you."

Pitch, now once again in front of Jack, moved forwards, grabbing Jack by the hair and lifting his head up so he was staring at Pitch. With his other hand Pitch pried Jack's hand away from his chest. Pitch then placed his own grey hand on the wound harshly. Jack screamed as pain filled his body. His eyes clenched shut as he screamed even more.

Pitch dug his razor-sharp nails into Jack's chest, making the boy scream in agony. Every part of his body hurt he hadn't felt so much pain in his whole immortal life. And he was pretty sure not at all in his mortal life either. Dark sand came out of Pitch's hand, going directly into the wound and into Jack's body. The boy screamed more, his vision dimming in and out. The world was foggy and hazy, it seemed to swim in every which direction. And Jack just wished he'd die already.

The dark sand started covering his body, his hands, his feet, his chest, everywhere. The sand swam up his boy before reaching his face. It covered his mouth and nose, cutting off his scream and his air supply. His eyes were wide with terror and pain, they were filled with death and misery, as he stared into Pitch's cat eyes, he begged the older man for death.

Pitch just smiled an evil smile, letting out a laugh like no other. It echoed off the walls of the frosted room. Jack, trembling from blood loss and pain, let out a muffled scream as another wave of pain went across his body. '_North where are you?' _Jack asked.

The younger boy begged The Man in the Moon for the old Guardian of Wonder to come to his rescue or at the very least have mercy on him. Just let him die and escape this pain. But, like Manny had done for most of his life, did not reply or do anything to stop Pitch.

'_Is this really how I'm going to die?' _Though Jack. _'At the feet of Pitch in complete agony, is that how I'm meant to die?' _

The black sand slithered up Jack's face further. Covering his entire body in darkness, it made Jack almost look like a shadow himself. The only part still uncovered were his pain stricken eyes, and the top of his head. But the sand crept further. Soon all of his snow-white hair was covered in dark sand.

'_Sandy,' _more sand covered him. _'Tooth,' _it slowly crept down his face, coming towards his eyes. _'Bunny,' _it covered his forehead, getting closer once more. _'North,' _It crept down towards his eyes. '_Please, help me.' _Black sand covered his eyes, and the world went dark.

All Jack could see was dark, no light showed. And yet, it was okay with him. The pain was gone.

* * *

**And already their is a cliffhanger. Sorry about some of the parts in this, some are strange and others are a little too graphic. But anyway the next chapter should be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry, I'm having a few troubles with my computer so when this will be updated next is a mystery to all of us. In other news I went death in one ear about four days ago, yeah, fun, I know. Oh and Happy New Year! Hope you all have a great 2013 unlike mine :3**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**ICE COLD SICKNESS**

I've never actually been sick before. I've had a cold once… or was it a hot in my case? It doesn't matter. But when I was human there were several sicknesses going around. I even caught one called Small Pocks. I was young and scared. The doctors were so surprised when I lived and continued my duties at home. Kind of like when I fell out of a tree. I should have broken my neck, but somehow I got lucky, just like with Small Pocks. It seemed that fate wanted me to live up until the point that I saved my sister.

Now a year ago I wouldn't have cared if any of the Guardians got sick. And they could care even less if I did. But now we are family. If any of them got sick I would make sure they got better at any cost. And I am sure they would do the same for me. Because that's what family's do, they take care of each other.

So the real question is, will mine actually take care of me when I fall ill…

**| NORTH POLE**

The darkness surrounded him; it was the only thing he could see. Everything was dark, and he was scared. But this time the moon wasn't there to save him. No, the moon was gone. Manny had turned his back on Jack when the boy needed him most. And now Jack was sure he was dead, otherwise, why was everywhere dark?

His question was answered when light suddenly started to slowly peel back the darkness. He felt hands on his shoulders, and someone was trying to shake him awake. He heard someone's desperate voice, and a horrid scream, but they seemed far away.

As the light got brighter and the voices closer he realized that the scream was coming from his own mouth. But why was he screaming? He was dead. He listened more closely to the distant voice, noticing it was thick with an accent. "Jack!" it screamed. "You need to wake up! It is only dream!" The voice screamed at him. Jack was confused at this point, what was a dream? And why should he care? He was dead, wasn't he?

He bled to death didn't he? Or Pitch's nightmare sand suffocated him. He was supposed to be dead. The person shaking him was becoming more frantic as the screams seemed to draw closer, along with the light. "Jack! Please wake up! You have no need to be afraid!" that voice sounded so familiar. Who was it though?

Then it hit him, North… but why was North calling his name? Did North die too? No, that wouldn't be the case. North grew louder along with his screaming, the light became much more eminent as well. And finally Jack noticed that all he was staring at was white. The screaming had stopped and so had the voice. It took him a minute to realize that he was looking at the ceiling of his room at the North Pole.

Jack sprang into a sitting position with a gasp. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder, making Jack look up at its owner. North was sitting next to him with horror filled eyes. Jack panted; looking around the room, there was no sign of blood, dark sand, or Pitch. Dawn was just breaking and light was shinning across the snow. "What happened?" asked Jack after a minute as he turned back to face North.

"I came to check on you this morning. But before I even got to room I heard horrid screams. I thought you were being attacked so I came as fast as I could. You were having really bad nightmare. I could not wake you up it seemed as if you were trapped in it."

Jack nodded in understanding. He then swung his legs over the side of the bed. North instantly tried to stop the young spirit. "What are you doing?"

"It's winter North; I can't just not do my job." Jack explained, making to stand up again.

Once again North pushed him back down. "You can take one day off. Children can have one day without snow."

"Look North, I know you're concerned, and I appreciate it. But I have to do this. I'm already behind on my work. There are some places where the snow has already melted, and others that haven't even gotten snow yet!"

North sighed, defeated. "Okay, but take it easy today, you haven't had a good night's rest all month. I do not need you dropping dead four months before Easter; Bunny would never forgive me if I let that happen." North joked.

Jack chuckled, "Don't worry North; you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He got to his feet. His mind was still clouded with the nightmare. It had been so real, so painful. Suddenly, as he moved forwards his chest shot with pain. He put a hand to it without thinking.

North got to his feet and walked to the door. He turned back at the last second, either he didn't notice Jack was holding his chest, or didn't think anything of it. "Remember Jack, we have Guardian meeting tonight, do not be out to late, and please try to make it."

"Got it North, but if I am late, just start without me. I wouldn't want to have Sandy and Tooth be late to their jobs because of me. And I'm pretty sure Bunny would kill me if he didn't get back to his Warren in time to paint more eggs."

"I will do Jack, but try not to be late."

"No promises," Jack said, smirking as North walked out the door. Once Jack was alone he sighed with relief. He slipped off his blue jacket, showing a ragged old shirt that he had died in all those years ago. He then slipped off the shirt, showing his skinny frame. He looked at his chest, hoping, or rather hoping not to; find any sign that the nightmare was real. But there was nothing on his chest, it was as pale as ever, no blood or cuts, not even any scars.

Jack sighed with relief. Maybe it was just a dream. He pulled back on his shirt and jacket before grabbing his staff and walking to the window. He opened it and hopped out. It was all just a dream.

**| BURGESS**

"You better run Bennett!" screamed a voice behind the brown headed child, also known as Jamie Bennett.

"I said I was sorry Cupcake!" he screamed behind his shoulder. "I didn't mean for that snowball to hit you!" The boy ran faster, running past the rest of his friends who were simply watching it all happen. "Where's Jack when you need him?"

"How many times will I be forced to tell you Jamie? All you have to do is call." Said a voice to the side of Jamie, he stopped running and turned to the side, Jack was sitting on top of a lamp-post, a smile on his face as he stared down at the young believer. "So what did you do this time?" asked Jack.

"We were having a snowball fight when I accidentally hit Cupcake in the face."

"One: bad idea and two: what were you thinking!? Having a snowball fight without me?!" Jack exclaimed, putting a hand to his chest and putting on a look of hurt. "I am ashamed of you." Jack looked away, crossing his arms.

"Jack… come on Jack, don't be that way." Jack smirked, and turned around. The second Jamie saw that smirk his eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!" said Jack as he jumped down and tackled Jamie into the snow, white washing him. Jamie screamed and giggled, by then the rest of the kids had caught up with Jamie. They all laughed at the now very white Jamie. "Now it's time for a real snowball fight!" Jack shouted as he held a snowball above his head. He blew on the snowball, making it perfect before throwing it at Jamie, the boy ducked at the last second and the snowball hit Cupcake.

"Not again!" exclaimed Jamie. Cupcake growled, her fists clenched, but then she smiled, not being able to help but laugh. She laughed again and ran at Jamie, picking up a snowball on the way. She threw it at Jamie, hitting him in the face and knocking him over.

Jamie laughed, getting back to his feet and throwing a snowball at one of the twins. They both dodged and soon everyone was joining in. Jack laughed joyfully, all thoughts of his nightmare were now long gone. He ran past them all, making snowballs before running again. "I got ammo!" yelled Jack as he created more ammunition.

Jamie ran at Jack, snowball in hand, the young boy ran up to Jack while the older boy had his back turned. Jamie smiled and jumped onto Jack's back. Jack yelped in surprise and tried to shake Jamie off. The other's stopped there battle to watch the two brothers. Jamie held on with all his might, the snowball raised above his head, his other arm was wrapped around Jack's neck.

Finally the snowball came down, smashing into Jack's spiked hair. Everyone was silent for a second, Jamie jumped off Jack's back and looked at the older boy. Jack looked stunned, and for a second Jamie thought jack would be angry at him. But then a small smile appeared on Jack's face for a second, the children almost didn't catch it. Jack grabbed his chest with both hands. "Ahhh I've been hit!" the kids laughed as Jack fell onto his back, his eyes closed and his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Jack, no!" exclaimed Jamie as he ran towards Jack, he took one of Jack's hands, playing along. "What have I done?" the kids laughed harder.

"Tell… Bunnymund… I accidentally may have crushed a few eggs on my last visit…" Jack said before playing dead again. The children all laughed and Jack laughed with them, he really did enjoy being seen.

**| ROTG**

"You'll be back soon, right Jack?" asked Jamie. It was getting late and Jack still had to go to the Guardian meeting.

"Of course kiddo, and remember what I always say. If you ever need anything just call." Jack said and hugged Jamie, "Now get inside Jamie, you'll catch a cold." With that Jamie smiled and ran inside his house. Jack smiled as well and looked up at the sky; they were now lit with the northern lights, meaning it was time for the meeting.

Jack got a running start before jumping into the air and onto one of the rooftops. "Wind!" the breeze wrapped Jack in its embrace, almost welcoming Jack back. "Take me to the North Pole!" instantly Jack was thrown into the air at high speeds. His hair ruffled as the wind blew him towards the north. Jack smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the ride.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the ground, bellow him was the snow of the North Pole, Jack smiled but instantly felt dizzy, he grabbed his head and swayed a little in the air. He realized too late that he was heading for the ground, the second he hit the ground everything went black.

* * *

**Anyway, next update unknown, hopefully this week but we'll have to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Had a snow day today so you guys get the next chapter up. Sorry this one is a little different it's sort of rushed and sloppy but trust me it is necessary. **

* * *

**ICE COLD SICKNESS**

**| NORTH POLE**

At the North Pole in North's work shop sat the four Guardians. They sat around a circled table every now and then glancing at the empty chair. Bunny's nose twitched and his foot tapped with impatience. They had been waiting almost twenty minutes for Jack to show up but the young spirit hadn't shown up. "Okay, where is he? We can't just keep waiting for him mate! Some of us got preparing to do!"

"Calm down Bunny, it is winter. Jack is very busy, hasn't even gotten good night's rest in a month." North replied.

Instantly Sandy looked up with a question mark above his head, along with an explanation point. "No Sandy it is not nightmares he's only had one of those as far as I know, it is just over working, he usually comes back to Pole around three in the morning and gets up at the break of dawn to work again, tis' not healthy but I can do nothing 'bout it."

Sandy nodded, still a little concerned. Tooth also looked concerned. "Have you tried getting him to take a day off?" asked the Guardian of memories.

"I did today, he would not listen, said he had too much stuff to do and that he was already behind on work."

"That snow cone is pretty stubborn." Bunny stated.

"We will start anyway, he said before leaving that if he is late to start without him." North said, the others nodded, Jack was just running a little late, that's all.

**| ROTG**

Jack coughed as he awoke. North wind circled around him, trying to comfort the young spirit, it whispered words of assurance into Jack's ears. Jack coughed again and got to his hands and knees. He looked behind him and noting how he had crashed landed, there was a mark in the snow where a boy had been dragged across it. Jack sighed and looked up, the sun was falling and the moon was rising.

Jack swore and instantly hopped to his feet, regretting it when the dizziness returned. He coughed, falling back to his knees. "Wind…" his voice was rough and ragged. "Take me to the workshop!" north wind wrapped Jack in its embrace and helped lift the boy into the air. Jack let the wind carry him as he tried to shake the dizziness away.

As the sky darkened the lights of North's work hope shown brighter in the distance. Jack flew to his window and opened it; he hopped in, and closed the window after him. He walked out of his room and towards the meeting room, the doors were closed and he could hear the voices of the other Guardians, he knew he was late and they'd probably be mad. He sighed, figuring he'd better get it over with. He walked in and the Guardians all turned towards him.

"I'm so sorry, I was running way late." Jack said, his voice sounded tired and he didn't look much better. His hair was messier then usual and his blue eyes were dull, dark circles were under his eyes, and his limbs looked tense from over use.

Tooth instantly flew over to Jack and helped him over to the table into his seat, he was in between Tooth and North, Bunny was next to North and Sandy was in between Bunny and Tooth. "Gosh Frostbit, you look terrible."

"Why thank you." Jack said tiredly, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed, his staff leaned against the back of his chair with his eyes closed.

"Jack, all of us have been talking, and we think tomorrow you should have a day off." Tooth said, looking at the tired spirit.

Jack instantly sat straighter, his eyes wide open and his hands gripping his staff once more. "What?! I can't just have a day off! Its winter and I have a job to do!" Jack protested.

"Jack we know this is very important to you but you have to understand we're just trying to help you." Tooth tried to reason.

"I know, but I can't take a day off, not yet at least, I have to catch up, I'm behind." Jack said. Jack's Guardian duties had made him late that year, he hadn't started spreading winter until Christmas Eve and it was driving Jack crazy knowing that he was late.

"Jack we realize this, but you can't just keep working the way you have, your body can't take the pressure."

Jack sighed, "Fine, one day off, but not tomorrow, I at least need to do this for one more day." Jack compromised.

"Fine, one more day, but that's it Frostbite." Bunny said. Jack smiled in understanding. After all, it was just one more day of work, how bad could it go?

"But for now we should get you to bed." Tooth stated, as she walked over to Jack and helped him to his feet, ready to lead him to his room.

"What about the meeting?"

"Meeting can wait, you are more important." North said as he helped lead Jack to his room. Jack limped most of the way, his legs felt weak, and they ached with each step. Maybe he did need a day off. Jack let out a small cough that seemed to slip past the Guardians. Well… most of them.

Bunnymund's ears perked at the sound. "Eh, Frostbite, you gettn' sick or somethin'?" \

Jack cursed himself, "No, just a small cough, nothing to worry about. I'll tell you guys if it gets worse." Jack promised, though he wasn't sure how much was the truth. He hadn't started coughing until he woke up in the snow outside the workshop not to long ago.

"Ya better, mate." stated Bunny.

Jack held back his pants of exhaustion as he was led down the hall. He knew it was odd but, he always was more mature around winter, he took his job seriously, and from the looks of it now, he was getting in trouble for even that. The Guardians led him into his room and he sat on his bed. He set his head in his slightly trembling hands.

He heard a small shuffle and looked up again; the Guardians were all still there. "Can I help you guys with something?"

"How do we know ya ain't just gonna run off or somthin'?" asked Bunny.

"Trust me, even if I wanted to, I'm pretty sure you'd force me to stay and what's the real point of trying anyway?" asked Jack with complete seriousness. At first the Guardians looked reluctant, but after a moment they nodded, leaving the room. Jack sighed, lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling and let out another cough. His body started aching but Jack paid no mind to it.

How hard could one more day be before a break? It couldn't be that hard. He'd wanted to take the break but with all the work that needed to be done there just wasn't time for one.

Jack sighed and let darkness take him.

* * *

**Until next time, enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I was out of it on the last chapter, I forgot to do that little message at the beginning and I'm sorry for that, they'll be like this from now on. **

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**ICE COLD SICKNESS**

Being seen… it's a new feeling. I've never been seen until recently. Jamie, he helped me, he believed in me when no one else would, and for that I am grateful. Through out all of my immortal life I have tried to be seen by others, to be heard, touched, anything. But no one seems to hear me, or feel me; no one sees the internal pain I've been put through all these years. Or at least, that' show it used to be.

I have friends now and I know they will do anything to help me and protect me. But with the way I'm feeling now… will they be able to help me at all?

**| NORTH POLE**

Dawn rose over the horizon onto the snow of the North Pole, the red and orange rays shown through the open window of Jack's room, slowly making their way to the young winter spirit's face. Jack groaned and opened his tired eyes. He felt horrible, his limbs felt weak and tired and he felt unnaturally warm but yet he shivered, he let out a weak cough that sounded dry and it hurt his throat. Jack's eyes were dull and his forehead was laced with sweat.

He groaned again and slowly sat up, instantly regretting it when he felt vertigo pass over him. Jack coughed again and let the nausea pass before standing up. Instantly he fell to the ground, only to have North Wind catch him at the last second. "Thanks wind…" Jack said as he grabbed his staff. His voice sounded painful and scratchy.

Jack walked towards the window, and was about to leave when he heard footsteps coming down the hall, they were too large too be an elf, but too small to be a yeti. North… North was coming to check on him, and with the way Jack felt he knew he had to look horrible. Jack quickly opened the window and jumped out before North could open the door. He still had one more day of work before a day off, and he was intending to make the most of it.

**| BURGESS**

Jack hadn't planned on coming back to Burgess again for at least a week, but the snow was already melting. Jack knew that because of his exhaustion he couldn't make much snow, and that was the reason it was melting so quickly. He'd decided to give Burgess a blizzard to make up for not bringing a ton of snow this year.

As the blizzard began to work its way into Burgess Jack sat by a tree stump, he felt terrible, it was so hot to him, even with North Wind trying to cool him down and the blizzard starting to rage around him. Jack let out a harsh cough and shuttered. His body convulsed for a second before returning back to normal.

Jack let out short a short pant and used the tree to help him get to his feet. The blizzard was taking a lot out of him but he still had to finish what he started. He let out a little more of his energy, helping the blizzard intensify just enough so kids could still play out in it but it leave a lot of snow in its wake, he then floated up into the air to admire his work… or at least… that's what he had planned to do.

Suddenly a wave of vertigo, just like this morning, hit him head on, dizziness struck him next and with a final blow exhaustion seemed to give him a hard punch to the face. With that Jack was down, falling towards a pile of snow near a park he and Jamie hung out at now and then. He coughed and groaned, trying to sit up but ending up falling once more.

He looked around and saw a blurry figure of someone running towards him, followed closely by a few others. He heard his name being called and he singled out the figure calling him, his vision focused a bit and he could see a mob of brown hair along with a snow hat that Jack would remember anywhere.

"Jamie…" Jack mumbled before darkness overtook him.

**| ROTG**

Jamie, along with his friends, was happily enjoying the small blizzard that Jack had brought. Snow was flying everywhere but the white-haired winter spirit was no where in sight. Jamie couldn't blame him; Jack had a lot of work to do so it was no surprise that he had to get out of there in a rush.

Some of the kids were talking about the big camp out that they were all going to have up in the forest, while others threw snowballs at each other. Cupcake was telling them how she had lost a tooth earlier today and was going to get a visit from Tooth. To say Jamie was jealous was an understatement, he hadn't seen the Guardian's for a few weeks and he was hoping to see them again soon.

But more than anything he wanted to see Jack again. The brother like winter spirit had grown very close to Jamie and Jamie had grown very close to Jack. Jamie knew his thoughts were selfish and that Jack was probably already on his way to Canada by now, but he just wanted to see Jack again.

But unfortunately Jack was not in Canada. Suddenly a blue and brown figure was falling from the air, it didn't take long for Jamie to realize who it was, and only a few second more to let terror seep in for his friend. "JACK!" Jamie shouted and ran towards where Jack was going to land. Jack didn't seem to hear Jamie as he fell, and all Jamie could do was watch in horror as Jack hit the unforgiving earth with a thud.

"Jack!" Jamie called again and ran towards the older boy. The other kids soon followed, gathering around the teenager. "Jack, can you hear me?" Jamie asked. He took in the older boy's form, it looked frail and weak, there were dark circles under Jack's eyes and he looked paler then usual.

Jack looked towards Jamie for a moment, his eyes laced with tiredness and confusion. "Jamie…" he finally said before passing out.

"No! Jack!" Jamie said, trying to shake the older boy back into consciousness. The others stood back, worried for their friend.

"J-Jamie… is he going to be okay?" asked Cupcake.

Jamie looked at her; his face was full of uncertainty. "I… I don't know… but what I do know is that we need to get the Guardians, fast."

"How are we going to do that? We can't just go get them." asked one of the other kids.

Jamie thought for a second, what was a way to get a hold of the Guardians? Then he remembered the big campout! All of his friends were going camping up in the woods tonight, and that included Cupcake, who had just lost a tooth!

"I got it, we don't have to go to them, they will come to us."

**| BURGESS FOREST**

Each year the families of Jamie and his friends always had a winter camp out, Jamie didn't know how the tradition started, but what he does know is that he's been going ever since he can remember. Jamie and his friends' parents had all been friends when they were in high school so it might have had something to do with that.

There were two sides to the camp, the adult side and the kids' side, that way the adults could relax in their tents while the kids could play in theirs. As night began to fall Jamie's only thought was of Jack, they had taken the boy with them, it been hard but they had somehow managed to sneak the winter spirit into their camp and into Jamie's and Sophie's tent.

Jamie looked at Jack with sad eyes, the boy looked terrible and Jamie could do nothing to help. He just wished he could do something, anything to help him. The adults had gone to bed but the kids stayed up or… at least, Jamie and Cupcake did. The other's had tried but soon fell asleep.

Jamie stayed next to jack who was lying on Jamie's sleeping bag, Jamie had a blanket wrapped around him, it was cold in the forest but that was only because of the snow there, it wasn't a lot but just enough to make it cold. Jamie' held onto Jack's hoodie sleeve, afraid that if he let go the boy would disappear.

Jamie sighed, about to give in to sleep when he heard a small buzzing noise. Jamie was instantly up, leaving the blanket behind. He opened his tent and went into Cupcake's where a small fair was poking her head out from under the pillow, a tooth in her small hands. Suddenly Cupcake was up, she grabbed the small fairy gently as Jamie came in.

Jamie looked at the small fairy closely, noticing that it was none other than Baby Tooth, the fairy that was very close to Jack. "Baby Tooth, I need you to do me a favor." Jamie said quietly to the little fairy. She looked at Jamie and nodded, Cupcake then let her go and Baby flew around Jamie, as if asking what he needed.

"Jack… He's hurt badly, or sick, or something. I-I don't know, you need to warn the other Guardians. He's here with us, but you need to hurry, I don't know how bad he is." Jamie explained. Tooth looked shocked and concerned before flying out of the tent. "Baby tooth!" called Jamie, though quietly as to not wake anyone. He followed her and noticed that she had flown into his tent.

He stepped in his tent and noticed Baby Tooth nuzzled under Jack's chin, tears running down her small cheeks. "I know your upset Baby Tooth, but you need to hurry, Jack maybe in really bad danger." Jamie told her, walking over and sitting next to Jack.

Baby nodded and whipped away her small tears, suddenly she looked more determined she let out a small growl and flew out of the tent at high speeds. But Jamie had a sickening feeling, that this was only the beginning of their problems.

* * *

**I was always planning on having Jamie figure out and have to tell the Guardians some how, but I couldn't figure out how, so I improvised**** with the camp out, it was either that or Sophie lost a tooth. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, sorry about all of the delays. But unfortunately this story will continue to be delayed until I get my new glasses. I seem to have these moments in my life where I can't see as much as other times, and it's during these times of blindness that I have to get glasses. So it's pretty hard to write when you can't see very well. Also for any Hetalia fans that read this, I have my own Hetalia story, the only reason it will be updated when this story isn't is because those chapters are pre written and will be uploaded as soon as I get the rest off my other computer. But for now, enjoy. **

**Warnings: None**

* * *

**ICE COLD SICKNESS**

Sometimes I wonder if Pitch really was right about cold and darkness. Because in reality they do bring out the best in each other. Cold and darkness kill people, I kill people. But the difference between me and Pitch is that I feel bad for it. I acknowledge that I have done wrong. And if I could change anything, I'd change the fate of that one little girl that froze to death because of my carelessness, or that one little boy that drowned because I didn't freeze the lake completely.

I may have my similarities to Pitch but I will never be like him.

**| BURGESS FOREST **

The cold night wind blew through the calm forest. The freshly fallen snow blew along with the wind. The moon was high in the sky but was slowly going down, soon dawn would hit. A gust of wind worked its way into one of the many tents in the clearing. The wind blew in, wrapping itself around the sickly looking Winter Spirit. Jack shifted awake, his limbs hurt and he'd never felt so terrible. He coughed and felt warm liquid seep down his face.

He lifted a shaky hand and placed his fingers at his lips pulling them away he saw blood on his pale finger. Jack groaned and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He was about to turn over when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and notice the young brown haired boy using him as a pillow. Jamie was hugging him around his waist and shivering.

Jack sighed, slowly but carefully lifting the boy away from him. Jack scooted off the soft surface of Jamie's sleeping back. Noticing the frost covering it Jack looked through the dark tent before finding an extra Jacket Jamie had, Jack picked it up and wiped as much frost off as possible. He then picked up Jamie and slowly slid him into it and placed a blanket on top of him.

Jamie looked so much warmer in the dark blue and black sleeping bag. Jack smiled a little before slowly getting to his feet. His staff was lying by one of the overnight bags and Jack leaned down and grabbed it. He unzipped the tent and walked out into the cool night air. He zipped the tent back up before sitting against a truck of a tree not to far off.

He coughed again and spit blood into the snow, North Wind curled around him, trying to cool him down, but nothing would work. Sweat dripped down his face and he coughed again, blood spilling onto his lips. Jack groaned and held his stomach with both arms; it felt like his chest was being ripped apart from the inside out.

A spasm shook his body and Jack gasped in pain. He just wanted it to stop. Why wouldn't the pain stop? He just wanted someone to help him…

**| NORTH POLE**

At the pole the Guardians were having a late night meeting to make up for their last one that had been interrupted. They knew Jack wouldn't come so they continued without him. The meeting was drawing near an end when a small fairy flew in at high speeds. Baby Tooth landed on the table that the Guardians were sitting at.

"Baby Tooth? What are you doing here?" asked a worried Tooth. Instantly Baby was chirping in what was gibberish to anyone but Tooth. "What?!" cried tooth after Baby had finished.

"What is it mate?" asked Bunnymund.

"I-It's Jack…"

"What about Frostbite?"

"Baby Tooth says he's sick, like, really sick. He's with Jamie and it was so bad that the kids had to contact us."

The rest of the Guardians looked worriedly at each other, but wasted no time in getting up and getting ready to leave. They had a Guardian to save.

**| BURGESS FOREST **

The Guardians landed as softly as they could, not wanted to wake up the kids. The clearing seemed deserted other then the tents, but they knew they had to be quiet. The big four slowly got out of North's sleigh and made their way into the clearing. They looked around, trying to find Jamie's tent, but stopped when a small figure stood out against the trees.

"Jack?" whispered Tooth, then she got a full look of the figure, confirming her assumption. "Jack!" she called and flew over to him, she sat in the snow next to him, looking him over. He was shivering and sweat beat down his face. He was paler the usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was warm to the touch and there was blood staining his lips. His head hung and was resting on his chest.

"Jack! You need to wake up, please… please wake up Jack!" Tooth didn't know why but she could help but let tears fall from her eyes as she attempted to shake Jack awake.

"T-Tooth?" asked a weak voice. Jack's head lifted a little and he stared into Tooth's purple eyes. His once beautiful blue eyes now looked dull.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"I… I don't k-know Tooth."

"We need to get you back to the pole." She stated, picking up his light, almost lifeless form. The others nodded and were about to leave when Bunny stopped. He placed and egg inside Jamie's tent before hoping back over to the others.

"So they know we were here instead of Pitch." He stated before climbing into the sled he hated so much. He looked over to Jack, where he laid on Tooth's lap. He was covered in sweat and dark circles were around his eyes. His breathing was ragged and he shivered. Bunny didn't ever think that Jack would shiver; he never wanted to see the boy like this again. He just hopped they weren't too late.


End file.
